Lost and Never Found
by smiley0u
Summary: Doraemon has always been there for Nobita. But now, he's gone. Broken and unfixable. How will Nobita deal with this great loss? Will he just forget about his best friend overtime? Includes intro if you don't know about Doraemon. Please R&R.
1. Introduction

For Your Information~  
  
Just a quick overview in case you have never heard of, seen the comic, or movies. I wish I can put pictures but, I can't. I'll try to use as much description as possible. Or go to my website to the anime gallery, click on the link to my Doraemon gallery and you will see all the main characters.  
  
Characters~  
Doraemon is obviously the main character. He is blue and very round. Has a red nose and tail with white arms and legs. He hates mice.  
Doraemon was sent from the 22nd century by Nobita's grandson. His mission was to save Nobita from poverty and from marrying Jyian's ugly sister. He popped out of Nobita's desk drawer one day and that's when all their adventures began.  
Doraemon has a lot of human-like qualities. For instance, he loves to eat Dorayaki, which is a sweet bun wrapped in a rice bread.  
Doraemon has a fourth dimensional pocket that links to the 22nd century. He can put almost anything in there and pull lots of weird gadgets out! He often uses the gadgets to save Nobita, but Nobita ends up misusing the gadgets and getting himself into more trouble.  
  
Nobita is also one of the main characters. He looks like a human because he is one (hehe). He wears glasses, has black hair, and usually wears a yellow sweater with a white collar, navy blue or black shorts (don't know which one. Can't really tell the color.), white socks, and black shoes (I think. Sorry I haven't seen the show in a while.)  
Nobita is the biggest loser of all anime history. Nobita is clumsy, cries a lot, gets zeros on all his tests, sucks at all sports, and always gets bullied by Jyian and Suneo. He is the boy that Doraemon helps A LOT. He is the one that messes up everything that Doraemon gives him. Now that I think of it, Doraemon is pretty stupid to give him all the gadgets. Without the help of Doraemon, he would probably be dead right now. Doraemon's object right now is to try to make Nobita's future a good one. One thing, he has to change is to give him a better wife, and the perfect person is Shizuka.  
  
Shizuka has brown hair and it's usually in a ponytail. She usually wears a pink one-piece dress.  
Shizuka is one of the two females in the Doraemon series. (The other being Jyian's little sister). She is one of nicest anime characters. Whenever Jyian and Suneo bully Nobita, she and Doraemon are always there for him.  
  
Jyian also has black hair but it's shorter than Nobita's. He's very fat. He usually wears a orange sweatshirt with 2 white zigzags going across the middle. He has black pants (again or navy blue). And the rest is like Nobita.  
Jyian is the strongest, and one of the meanest and short-tempered characters in the stories of Doraemon. He loves to sing karaoke, but really sucks at it. Everyone tried to pretend it is good, because the guys would probably be beaten up for telling the truth. The only thing that Jyian is afraid of, is his mother. Even though he usually bullies around Nobita, sometimes he is really nice and saves the gang in the movies. Him and Suneo love to pick on Nobita, and Nobita ends up crying to Doraemon. Doraemon will always have a way to get back at them though.  
  
Suneo is the shortest one. He again has black hair but it's longer than Nobita's. He wears a blue sweatshirt (what the heck is it with sweatshirts?) light yellow shorts and again the rest is like Nobita's.  
Suneo, is another enemy of Nobita. Suneo is the best friend of Jyian. Together, they both beat up Nobita. The only reason that Suneo sticks with Jyian is because he knows that Jyian would beat him up too. Suneo comes from a rich family. The richest in the Doraemon saga. He is very spoiled, and always making fun of Nobita's cheap toys. In all the cartoons he is pretty mean, except in the movies, which sometimes he acts pretty brave. He is very smart, but not in schoolwork. He can think of so many practical jokes to play on people.  
  
How Doraemon came to be~  
Doraemon was made in a robot factory a long time ago. Like the other robotic cats, he too was also yellow and had ears. But then, one day while he was being lazy, a robotic mouse came and gnawed off his ears. When Doraemon awoke to find himself missing his ears, he cried and cried until he turned blue. Doraemon is the only blue robotic cat. 


	2. Broken

Broken  
  
(~.~)= meeh talking, aren't I soo special?  
  
"Whaaa.... Whaaa... Whaa... Noooooo! Give me back Doraemon he's mine!" Nobita screamed at his parents. "He's mine for now and forever. Grandpa gave him to ME!"  
  
"I'm sorry Nobita, he's broken and I don't know how to fix him. If we just keep him, he's just gonna take up space." His dad was trying to comfort him for Nobita had been screaming and crying for over an hour.  
  
"Well *sniff sniff* try harder! We can't throw him away! Doraemon is part of this family!" Nobita was starting to cry, again.  
  
"Now Nobita, you know we've been trying to fix Doraemon for months. You're just going to have to face the fact that he's..."  
  
Nobita cut his dad off with his horrible loud wailing, and now getting louder. "No! He's not gone or broken, he's right in front of me and he's just sleeping for a long time! He'll wake up soon, I just know it. Doraemon won't just leave me here all alone!"  
  
With a big sigh, Nobita's father left his room and gave up trying to throw Doraemon away. Right when his dad closed his room door, Nobita instantly stopped crying and crawled over to Doraemon, still laying on the floor.  
  
"Doraemon, why won't you wake up? I wanna play with you. I have a bunch of Dorayaki for you in the kitchen. Come on, wake up so you can go eat it. It's gonna get cold soon." Nobita pleaded to Doraemon, but he still never woke up.  
  
"Wake up or mom and dad are going to throw you away while I'm in school. And I won't be there to help you. Doraemon, wake up already. You've already been sleeping for almost four months now."  
  
After about a half an hour of begging, Nobita slowly fell asleep right next to Doraemon.  
  
(~Yea yea, i know this chapter is realllllllly short. Quit complaining. It kinda gets boring after a while from reading the same story over and over and over and over and... uhhh... you get my point right? well if you dun... well i can still continue. Newayz, please r&r, and give me ideaz. ~) 


End file.
